1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armrest assembly and, more particularly, to an armrest assembly for a chair and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional armrest assembly 1 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 7 comprises a mounting bracket 2 having an inner portion provided with a receiving chamber 21, an armrest support 10 mounted on the mounting bracket 2 and having a transverse section provided with a plug 101 inserted into the receiving chamber 21 of the mounting bracket 2, and a threaded fastening knob 3 rotatably mounted on the mounting bracket 2 and extending through the plug 101 of the armrest support 10 to releasably lock the plug 101 of the armrest support 10 onto the mounting bracket 2. In operation, when the fastening knob 3 is tightened onto the mounting bracket 2, the plug 101 of the armrest support 10 is locked onto the mounting bracket 2. On the contrary, when the fastening knob 3 is loosened from the mounting bracket 2, the plug 101 of the armrest support 10 is unlocked from the mounting bracket 2. Thus, the plug 101 of the armrest support 10 is moved relative to the mounting bracket 2 to adjust the position of the armrest support 10 relative to the mounting bracket 2 so as to adjust the position of the armrest (not shown) supported by the armrest support 10. However, the plug 101 of the armrest support 10 is not supported by the mounting bracket 2 smoothly and stably so that the plug 101 of the armrest support 10 is easily vibrated or swayed during movement, thereby causing inconvenience to a user when adjusting the position of the armrest support 10.